My first Duo Hilde fic
by Heero Yuy
Summary: Duo is doing some paper work, Hilde is cooking for them and Relena is coming for diner. Duo tells Hilde something that .....


This is My first DMxHS Fic hope you all like it  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The one I uploaded they other day was tamperd with by my brother. I am sorry to orical for it. I did not reread my fic befor I loaded it. This is the way it should of been and excuse my spelling  
  
  
  
  
  
This is after Endless Waltz. It is a week after You see Duo and Hilde at the scrap yard.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Hay Duo you done with the paper work for today yet?" Hilde was in the kitchen making dinner for Duo and herself.  
  
"Yeah Hilde I'm done. When is dinner going to be ready? I am starving." Duo says as he walks into the kitchen.  
  
"Duo when are you not starving? It will be done in a few minutes how about you get the table ready. Or did you forget that Relena is coming to visit?" Hilde looked at Duo who looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Oh damn I forgot all about it. I'll get this table set wheres the good stuff?" Duo started looking into the cabanets.  
  
"You broke it last time." Hilde said glaring at Duo.  
  
"Well what time will Relena be here? Maybe I got time to got buy some new china." Duo said reaching into his pokets.  
  
Just then the door bell rang.  
  
"I guess she is here. You do remember not to mention Heero right Duo?" Hilde said in a smart ass tone. "You know how she has been since he saved her then left again. She is a total mess when he is mentioned."  
  
"I know I know. I will go show her in." Duo said as he went to the door and opened it. "Gald you could make it Re... HEERO what the hell are you doing here?" Duo's yelling bought Hilde in the room.  
  
"Heero what are you doing here?" Hilde lead Heero in the house.  
  
"I need a place to stay I was hopeing you two could put up with me for a few days." Heero said and just then the door bell rang again.  
  
"Oh my god that is Relena. I forgot all about her. She is going to freak out when she sees you." Duo said as he went to the door. Heero left the room with Hilde and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Relena I am glad you could make it. How have you been?" Duo was nervice. He showed Relena to the sofa. "I hope you like Hildes cooking I sure do."  
  
"Is something wrong Duo? You are not acting normal." Relena started to go to the kitchen but Duo stopped her.  
  
"You can't go in there." Duo yelled.  
  
"Why not? whats going on Duo?" Relena was getting mad.  
  
"Uh..." Duo was at a lost for word then a voice came from the kitchen.  
  
"It's ok I needed to talk to her sooner or later." Heero walked into the room.  
  
"Heero!" Relena said to him and threw her arms around him. "How? Where have you been?" Relena started to cry. This told Duo to give them some time alone so he took Hilde to the bed room. (The food was done.)  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Hilde I think we need to talk too." Duo started. "After the last battle, I realized that you mean more to me then anything. I guess what I am asking is do you feel the same about me?" Duo took Hilde's hand.  
  
"Duo I do but I had no idea you felt the same as me." Hilde was in tears just like Relena. "I..." Hilde was cut off by Duo's mouth. The kiss was intense and nothing else matter at that moment in time.   
  
"Hilde are you sure you want to do this?" Duo said while Hilde started to take off Duo's shirt.  
  
"Yes Duo I want you right now. I want you to be my first and only." was Hilde's reply as she yanked off her top.  
  
Duo started to undress as well. They were both in there underwear in no time.  
  
"Hilde you do know that you are going to be my first too right?" Duo said as he got into the bed with her.  
  
"I love you Duo." Hilde took off her underwear and kissed Duo.  
  
"I love you too Hilde. I will always love you." Duo started to kiss every parts of Hilde's body  
  
Duo gently felt every inch of Hilde's body. Duo could not beleave he had this angel in his arms. Hilde was enjoying every movment Duo made. They looked in eachothers eyes, and in one fail swope they were joined heart, body, and soul.  
*~*~*~*  
  
They had forgot all about Heero and Relena who were done talking and were ready to eat.  
  
"Heero I am going to see what is keeping them." Relena got up and Heero followed her.  
  
"Duo, Hilde what are you guys up..." Relena started to open to bed room door to see Duo naked with a naked Hilde on top of him asleep. Relena Turned bright red and closed the door.  
  
"Whats wrong Relena?" Heero asked seeing her red face.  
  
"I think we should leave, let go get something to eat." Relena took Heero by the hand. "Where are you staying any way?"  
  
"I was going to stay here but I guess I should leave the love birds alone." Heero said this just as the thought of him and Relena doing the same thing came to mind. Heero started to grin.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Relena asked. She was thinking the same thing as Heero.  
  
"Oh I don't think I should say it I would get slaped." Heero said as he and Relena left the house.  
  
"Oh really." Relena said as they got in her car.  
  
The End or is it? 


End file.
